Blazing-Max
} |-| Prism Blue Sp= } }}The Blazing-Max is a Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya, first released as a timed event-exclusive in January 1999 at the Super Dome Grand Prix in Japan and later released as regular car in February 1999. It was the first Mini 4WD car to be equipped with the VS Chassis. A color variant, known as the Prism Blue Special, was also released in December 1999. It was featured in the manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX as Gouki Ichimonji's machine, replacing his Max Breaker in the series. General info All the Blazing-Max models has the curve, open-wheel body design that is ressembles other Z-number cars, albeit being smaller due to being designed for the VS Chassis. The large rear spoiler has been replaced by the pair of horizontal fins, protruded from the jet engine-like props that was sandwiched the canopy from the outside. All models were equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke VS-type wheels and X-type narrow slick tires. Blazing-Max The original Blazing-Max has the white base body, with the flame-like decal pattern consist of blue and red. On the front, there's a large 'B' mark with the letter 'max' overlayed on it. It was equipped with the normal yellow wheels. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Prism Blue Special The Prism Blue Special has the blue-ish gray beige smoke body color. Unlike the original model, it has the circle headlamps and the straight stripes decal pattern consist of silver and red. It was equipped with the red wheels. The subparts of the chassis were molded in smoke clear. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In the manga, shortly after the Ichimonji brothers lose in a race against Ryo Takaba's Rising-Trigger, Gouki modify the Max Breaker using a prototype chassis he got from Dr. Tsuchiya's lab. However, things doesn't go well for him, as the modified car has become much slower and worse, it got course out a few times. It was until he finally got a hint from the jet plane, that he modified the car into the current form, the Blazing-Max. In the anime, it was Gouki's father Masamune who developed the Blazing-Max after the Max Breaker was destroyed by Marina Ogami's Phoenix Stinger. Where the Max Breaker was designed with the concept of 'cutting through the wind', the Blazing-Max was designed with the concept of 'become one with the wind' in mind. Not only the shorter tracks and wheelbase of the new car reduces the drags, but also improves acceleration, speed and cornering performances. The bodyshell of the Blazing-Max has been coated with the titanium coating, which strengthen the body. It is unknown if it can initiate the 'Max Storm' special technique. Technical info Length: 145 mm Width: 90 mm Height: 36 mm Chassis: VS Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 and 3.5:1 Gallery Boxarts BlazingMaxBoxart.png|Boxart of the Blazing-Max. BlazingMaxPrismBlueSPBoxart.png|Boxart of the Prism Blue Special. See also * Max Breaker External links Tamiya Japan * Blazing-Max on Tamiya official website * Blazing-Max Prism Blue Special on Tamiya official website Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Z-Number cars